


Moving In

by thelostperegrine



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine





	Moving In

After Diane agreed to her husband's proposal to finally move in permanently together, Kurt started bringing in his things. As soon as everything was pulled out of the truck, boxes were scattered turning the formerly organized house into what it seems like a storage area. 

They didn't waste any time and began unpacking the contents. They managed to arrange some of it and after few hours, they're both sweaty and worn out.

"Ohhh. I didn't realize how moving in can be this difficult and tiring. Everything is a mess. I could have agreed getting help from someone."

"Hon, it's not your fault if you are not comfortable with a stranger getting in and out of the house. I myself isn't use to that. I'd rather do it instead of asking someone I don't trust."

"Yes, but if someone will help us, everything will be easier and faster. Besides, it will take time to finish all of these. It might even go for days to fully organize everything."

"We will not push ourselves to do everything today. We will continue later or tomorrow. For now, let's take a seat and rest. These aren't going anywhere."

Diane considered the offer of putting everything on hold for a moment even if she feels uneasy looking at how disorderly the set up is. 

When she finally decided to lounge, she scanned their living room trying to find a space but Kurt already took the last free seat on their living room.

"And where do I sit? You have taken the last chair."

"Come here. Sit on my lap."

Diane accepted Kurt's offer of sitting on him considering it's the last choice she has and she's too worn out to argue. 

She walked from her location going to him and sat sidely between his thighs.

When he held her back, he felt how wet her shirt is so he offered to wipe her sweat. Kurt lifted her shirt and dried every drop. After spreading and leaving the towel on her back, she adjusted herself amd sat comfortably. She placed her feet on the side of his thigh and rested her body on his chest and shoulder. Kurt wrapped his hands and caressed her arm.

"My poor baby. Sorry for exhausting you."

"Yes. This is all your fault. I should be rewarded from this."

"And what do you have in mind?"

"A kiss."

Kurt didn't need to be told twice so he kissed her wife passionately. He rested his forehead on hers, their nose touching. They look on each other's eyes and smiled sweetly.

"That's it?"

"No. Make a dinner. I'm starving."

"Me too. What do you want?"

"Anything. Something easy and fast to prepare."

Kurt tried standing up but when Diane didn't move, he asked her to stand up so he can start preparing their dinner. Diane pressed her body harder against him leaving him confused.

"Okay, get up."

"No."

"How will I go to the kitchen if you're still seated on me?"

"Carry me."

"What?"

"Carry me. I'm too weary to walk."

Kurt lifted Diane on his arms. She wrapped her hands around his neck and they headed to the kitchen. Few steps after, he let her seat on the only vacant chair in front of the countertop. Before turning his attention to prepare for dinner, he gave her another kiss.

Kurt did the mis en place. He took all the ingredients from the refrigerator and thier pantry. Diane helped him by chopping some vegetables and mixing the dip. When everything was prepared, they were about to start eating when Kurt noticed that there's no more chair for him. Even the chairs in the kitchen were occupied with his things.

"Would you mind sharing your seat with me? There's no other chair available."

"I don't like to share."

Kurt got confused on why suddenly Diane doesn't want to share her chair. He just thought she must really be tired of the moving in so he decided to let it go until he notice the smile building on his wife's lips.

"Are you tripping on me?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why don't you let me share a seat?"

"How about I sit on your lap again while we eat?"

"That sounds better than standing here while we eat."

"I thought so, too. So, will you stand there forever or we shall start eating?"

"You've thought about this, huh? But I like it."

Diane stood up from the chair and Kurt took it. When he settled, he reach for Diane to let her sit on his lap. When they both were comfortable, they started eating. Since Kurt has limited space, Diane help him eat his food. He took this advantage so instead of trying hard to eat dinner, he just asked Diane to feed him which she gladly did. While they eat, Kurt wrapped his hands on his wife's waist so she won't slide off. They stayed like that until they finish having dinner.

Moving in may have brought them very limited space to roam around but they definitely found a way to maximize what's available and even enjoy it - 'cause that is what being together is all about; sharing, giving, and most importantly, loving.


End file.
